The invention relates to an apparatus for treating an article comprising a treatment bridge with a head beam arranged above the article and two side beams arranged at the sides of the article and extending transversely to the head beam, and delivery devices arranged on the beams for respectively directing at least one treating agent at the article.
Such treatment bridges are widely used for cleaning articles, for example, for cleaning motor vehicles. In this case, the bridges are used as fixed components of a washing installation. As a rule, they are employed as U-shaped, rigid structural units and are moved relative to the motor vehicle to be cleaned, for example, on rails.
Such bridge assemblies for treating articles are used stationarily. Owing to the bulky structure of the bridges, mobile employment is hardly possible. Even transportation of a large U-shaped bridge would cause quite considerable difficulties.